New Beginnings
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: Lust and Envy ContestTopic: New YearsRequited LoveTouga surprises Saionji with something unbelievable.It's suppose to have some comedyrolling eyesbut I have a weird humor.This has not been beta'd, so if you see anything screwy just let me know.


New Beginning

A figure standing at a frosted black railing looks out across a frozen lake. The form fiddles with their gloved fingers, nervous about what they feel.

'_Something big is going happen tonight, I know it will involve Touga.' _

Not being able to shake the feeling away, Saionji begins twisting a lock of his long wavy green hair. He prays it is not something horrible, but forever the pessimist, he is not holding his breath.

Beginning to pace up and down the snowy walkway, he realizes that he has not seen nor heard from his 'faithful' lover.

_'Probably screwing with some bimbo, he such a dog.'_

A sneer marks his haughty face. Touga is definitely not the settle down type. It would be a cold day in hell before he truly wants a family of his own. Saionji sighs, he cannot believe his shitty luck!

_'Of all the people in Japan, I pick the most __disreputable __mutt around!'_

He and Touga have always been an item, regardless of obstacles. For Saionji, it was love at first sight. Damn! How regrettable, Touga plays the supreme slut. Saionji did try once to make Touga envious.

_'That was a __ghastly __mistake! I did not expect him to become so__bitter__.'_

Nevertheless, it was also unfair, why did he have to disregard all of his lover's indiscretions? He fools around once, if you even want to call it that, and Touga becomes an indifferent asshole!

Caught up in his thoughts of despair and anger, he does not notice an approaching figure.

"Saionji"

Looking around he sees the one he is thinking of.

_'Speak of the devil and he truly is one.' _

"Touga" he says, trying to be composed.

The butterflies in his stomach feel as if they are having a tap dancing contest. If the look on Touga's face is any hint, his apprehension has merit.

"I have been looking for you darling."

Touga takes uncertain steps towards him. Saionji is not sure he should believe his eyes, but is Touga actually fidgeting?

Seeing that Saionji is not talking, Touga averts his ocean blue eyes, as if he is hiding something. Yet he continues forward until his is only a step away from him.

"I have something to tell you," he is actually playing with his hands!

_'If he is breaking up with me, I am going to make him a pincushion and his whore a kabob!' _

Saionji does his best not to allow his face to betray him. No if Touga is going to shatter his heart, then he wants the punishment to be a surprise.

Swinging his long red hair over his shoulder, Touga gives him his seductive smirk.

"We have been together a very long time, have we not? We are mainly everything to each other, maybe it's time…"

_'I will kill you where you stand ass__wipe, if you say what I think you will.'_

"We get married sweetie," he kisses Saionji on his cold nose.

_'Um um, okay, did not see that coming.' _

Saionji felt feathers stuck in his throat, crow is hard to swallow. He cannot believe Touga just said that. It must be one of his sick pranks!

"Do you take me for a fool Touga?" He hissed.

"You settle down? Please. I don't see elephants jumping the moon!"

Touga actually looked crestfallen, so put out. Saionji feels guilt tackle him. Touga is serious.

"You really want to marry me?"

He is shocked tremendously. Touga was the last person, he would ever suspect to want such a commitment.

"Yes I do, but apparently you don't," hostility dripping off each word.

Saionji knows he better correct this misunderstanding or risk Touga leaving, for good!

"No, I mean I do want to marry you. I just never thought….you would want that."

Touga sees the look of anguish on Saionji's face and clutches him.

"You're the only person I could ever want this with," kissing him gently.

Saionji is jumping like a girl on her first date inside his head. Who would have thought the New Year would bring new beginnings.


End file.
